


in the morning

by Elynn



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Keith is in love, M/M, i just like writing sleepy keith, more writing excercise than actual fic, this is really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 17:11:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18578905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elynn/pseuds/Elynn
Summary: Every morning, Keith gets to wake up beside the love of his life.And every morning, he can't help but fall a little further.





	in the morning

Keith wakes up slowly.

 

His whole body feels pleasantly heavy, and he’s reluctant to move. Everything around him feels like it was designed for his body to melt into. The air is just cool enough to warrant snuggling deeper into the sheets, though he can feel the warmth of morning sun on his cheek.

 

Despite his drowsiness, consciousness creeps up on him anyway. He becomes more aware of the blankets around him, the pillows beneath his head. The body beside him.

 

He rolls over onto his boyfriend. He splays his hands across Lance’s chest, feeling the rise and fall of his breathing, the beating of his heart. He studies the contrast of their skin. His hands, pale as cream against the glowing bronze of Lance’s chest. Everything about the boy beneath him is so warm, and Keith thinks that this must be what ice cream feels like when it's left out in the sun; warm and soft and so mushy that he thinks the feeling in his heart is going to melt him until the affection drips from his fingers. This boy was making him melt and melt and melt.

 

He runs his hands up the column of Lance’s throat, marveling at the combination of firm and soft muscle. At first glance, you wouldn't think any part of Lance was soft. He was angular, borderline gangly. Competitive swimming had hardened his limbs. There were places still remained soft. On his cheeks, only noticeable when cupped; just beneath his jaw; the insides of his thighs; the soles of his feet.

 

And it was Keith who got to explore those places. To discover and know them, to see them in moments like this. Awake Lance was lively, constantly going at a million miles per hour. Too fast to see the gentler parts of him.

 

But somehow, for some reason, he allowed Keith to see those parts of him. It was Keith that got to see him with his walls down. And it thrilled Keith; to know that the boy he trusted with his life trusted him back.

 

His hands are at Lance’s face now, carefully stroking across his cheekbones, the bridge of his nose, the bow of his lip. And Keith smiles, giddy with something indescribable.

 

_This_ , Keith thinks, leaning forward to lay to Lance’s lips, _this is everything._


End file.
